happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flames That Fizzle
Flames That Fizzle is a HTFF episode. Plot Fizzles is seen, big shock, drinking soda. She chugs one done and starts spinning around like a tornado, breaking some of her objects in the process, disappointing her. She sees that there isn’t anymore soda left in her fridge, which saddens her. She notices a commercial on her TV, advertising a brand new soda. She looks at the clock, realizing that the store is almost ready to close. Fizzles runs out of the house, trying to find a way to get there as quick as possible. She tries to call a cab, but sees that the street is very busy. She looks around for other options, noticing Rush testing out a jetpack. She asks him if she can borrow it, but the latter says he’s late for something, and takes off, burning off his tail. Fizzles sees Soda and Candy with two soda bottles, and gets an idea. She snatches them and runs off. She ties them around her body like a jetpack, and shakes her body in order to fly off. Soda storms towards Fizzles and tries to rip the soda bottles off her body, making some soda leak out. Fizzles slips and falls on the ground face-first, tasting the soda. Fizzles starts spinning around like a tornado, slicing Candy into bits. The soda bottle still strapped to Fizzles shoots soda all over the place in a way similar to a water gun, shooting Soda through the chest. A trail of soda is left behind Fizzles, leading to a nearby Doc slipping over it, staining most of his body. Doc starts freaking out, until he starts noticing a pack of dogs surrounding him, later to maul and eat him. A burnt Rush is seen crawling on the sidewalk, removing his jet pack. Fizzles is seen spinning towards him, terrifying Rush, struggling to run off. A nearby Origami is carrying many pieces of origami she made, until her art is sucked into Fizzles’ tornado, giving her painful paper cuts, leading to most of her body being skinned. She later ends up sucking up the active jetpack, not only burning her, but shooting it straight into the building containing the new soda, causing it to explode, with a chunk of the building landing on Rush’s upper half. Fizzles finally stops spinning, revealing her skinned body. At the brink of fainting, she notices a soda bottle from the building flying towards her, impaling her face, filling the bottle up with blood. Sluggy climbs on top of Fizzles’ body and opens the cap, drinking much of the blood inside. Deaths *Candy is sliced into pieces by Fizzles’ braces. *Soda is shot through the chest by a blast of soda. *Doc is mauled by a pack of dogs. *Rush’s upper half is crushed by a chunk of the building. *Fizzles’ face is impaled by a shooting soda bottle. Trivia *There was originally a scene where Fizzles spins into a library and causes chaos, but it was removed for being pointless and rushed. *This is Soda and Candy's first appearance in a while. *This is the last episode of the Arc 2. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 100 episodes Category:Justinsz's Episodes